Puella Magi
by ThousandMistress49
Summary: Another Madoka Magica x Oriko Magica fic. What if this time Kyouko gets the advantage over Kirika? Rated M for violence.


The war between the witches and the Puella Magi is still not over, yet there are still many Puella Magi who die for the sake of saving the world, and that's how the witches overpower the magical girls. The respective Puella Magis representing Mitakihara are now ready to fight whatever witch they see.

Homura Akemi,

Mami Tomoe,

Sayaka Miki,

and finally, Kyouko Sakura… four Puella Magis dedicating their lives to the world… no matter the cost.

On the other side of the city at nighttime, Kyouko stood at the top of a building, clad in her red Puella Magi outfit. Her face was very determined, and the spear, as she grips the handle tightly, was shining due to the moon's light. She was looking down at the bright lights of the city, and with her advanced senses, hears the noise of every person walking down there.

"It's not a peaceful night, no matter how you look at it. Because witches are everywhere…and would manipulate the minds of the humans if they wish so," Kyouko said, her hair trailing beautifully in the wind.

As Kyouko continues looking down from the building, she notices one very unfamiliar girl walking amongst the crowd. The redhead's eyes widened as the girl stopped in front of the building Kyouko was on. The girl had jet-black hair and her fashion style was that of a semi-punk.

What shocked Kyouko the most was the girl was glaring sadistically at her from below.

"Oh. So you dare challenge me, girl? I'd gladly accept that," Kyouko responded with a smirk on her face. Her spear retracts to a very long chain and assaults the black-haired girl below. Kyouko follows with a jump down the building. "I won't hold back!"

Surprisingly, the girl didn't move from her position.

When Kyouko uses her magic to go offensive, the girl merely blocked them with a shield as she raises one hand up, while the other one on her pocket. Kyouko acted immediately as she landed to the ground. She brings back the chains into one tall spear and she flips away from the mysterious girl.

It was a huge distance between them. The black haired girl could only smile.

"You…what's your name? I didn't know you were a Puella Magi," The black-haired girl asked Kyouko. "I have to ask that question to you. Who the heck are you, and why the hell do you know about the Puella Magi? Are you Kyuubey's relative?" She answered back.

The girl puts out a disgusted expression. "Kyuubey's relative? You know, you piss me off, whoever you are. My name is Kirika Kure, a Puella Magi. That's all there is to it. And I came here…" She immediately transforms into her magical girl form. "…to finish all the Puella Magi that stand in my way!"

The girl named Kirika goes for the offensive, and with impressive speed, manages to attack Kyouko in just a blink of an eye. Kyouko barely blocked the claws, but she managed to hold them off for a second there. "I sense so many Puella Magi in this city. It shouldn't be hard dealing with all of you," Kirika demanded with a tone of easiness.

"Think you can get past Akemi Homura when you're done with all of us? Guess again. I'm here as primary offensive. Homura wanted Sayaka to face you first since she's one of the most agile, but nevermind," Kyouko answers, this time it was her turn to bombard Kirika with attacks.

Kyouko almost managed to pierce Kirika in the gut, but Kirika immediately evades, and attacks back. The redhead avoids it with a backflip, and they're back to where they were earlier.

"Know what? Being a Puella Magi pisses me off, especially when there's someone else doing the job that I do. I want to work alone; I want to be the only living Puella Magi alive. That's why I have to kill all of you!" Kirika explained her true motives to the redhead, and with that, Kyouko's face suddenly darkened.

It was a deafening silence.

Then, all of a sudden, Kyouko smashed the ground with the base of her spear. To Kirika's surprise, giant, tall spears suddenly appeared behind the redhead, and another one in the shape of a snake. Kyouko's eyes were flaming with anger as she unleashes a great wind of force at Kirika, making the girl tumble to the ground.

"TO HELL WITH YOU! Like I care about your motives and everything! If you want to kill us then fine! But you have to defeat us first! Killing us and ending the life of other Puella Magi blah blah blah! You're a bitch who knows nothing but ambitions of a girl who would be willing to be slashed to death!" Kyouko shouts at her, and her energy was pouring out to the huge snake-like spear.

Kirika was shocked at the unexpected scene before her. She didn't have the kind of power Kyouko had. She was completely stuck, right there and then. She can't even move her feet, and she can't even use her agility to escape the ferocious red Puella Magi.

"I chose to be a Puella Magi to save this world. And I won't let you ruin that chance, Kure Kirika."

With amazing speed the same as Kirika's, Kyouko attacks the immobilized Puella Magi. But the good thing is, Kirika was able to recover, and she was able to block Kyouko's attack without hesitation. "Ah... I never expected you to be this strong. I'm quite impressed…" Kyouko's tone was slowly becoming deeper and deeper.

Kyouko was almost at her limit, and she felt that her Soul Gem is getting darker each minute. But she didn't stop attacking Kirika, she still continued to pierce her with dozens of spears. Kirika on the other hand was already wounded enough, her magical girl outfit getting ripped off bit by bit, and her wounds gradually increasing.

Blood was splattering everywhere.

And, in the ultimate attack, Kyouko suddenly takes a change. She becomes half-witch, and her eyes were still flaming. She spread her hands wide, ready to launch the final blow of raining down a thousand spears on Kirika.

"Are you ready to meet your fate, Kure Kirika?" This time, Kyouko's voice was not the usual tone…it was a witch's voice, dual voices speaking altogether. "Be glad that you're the only one who can drag me in this kind of situation…a Puella Magi who can control her witch form halfway."

"I'd be willing to die in your hands…but wait till you see what Oriko does with you girls once she discovers that I'm dead…" Kirika was still smiling wryly, knowing that her friend is much more powerful than Kyouko or any Puella Magi out there.

Kyouko also smiled back. "Oh, didn't your classmates told you? Mikuni Oriko is dead. And to my surprise, she was also a Puella Magi. Mami told me this news, and I was glad since Oriko is somewhat mysterious, and we can't let her alive for not telling her true motives."

Kirika's eyes were shocked, and devastated. "Oriko is….dead? My savior is…dead?"

"Yes… and you shall follow her to the depths of hell!" Kyouko launches her attack, and the scene turns to black. With that, the sound of blood splattering here and everywhere were heard, along with the sounds of the spears piercing the flesh.

As the battle ended, Kirika's dismembered body was still there, and a huge pool of blood was streaming down the road. Kyouko regained her normal consciousness, and she kneels down the ground in exhaustion. She clasped her Soul Gem and notices that it was slightly dim.

The redhead then gathers her courage to walk away from the gruesome scene and leave the body alone to rot on its own. Kyouko discovered that she had the power to turn into a half-witch, but it consumes her energy so much. Her feet were wobbling while she walks away, and with that, she left a fading trail of blood…

"You annoying little bitch, Kure Kirika…consuming almost half of my power just to defeat you."


End file.
